


Coffee Shop Crush

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: The boy at the coffee shop is edgy af, even in spring.





	Coffee Shop Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "In the spring, there are two kinds of people--the pastels (like me) and the edge lords, and you are the latter."

The coffee shop boy wore jackets in the winter. His fingertips peeked out from black skeleton gloves, and he kept the cold at bay with many layers of clothing.  
When spring came around, Gerard had hoped that the boy would shed some of his dark clothes and reveal more of his tan skin (hopefully sporting more tattoos, as Gerard definitely liked the ones he could see.

  
On the first warm day of the year, Gerard entered the coffee shop as the same time he always did. Like every morning, that mysterious, pretty punk boy was there, sipping his drink at a table in the back. As he had hoped, the boy was wearing fewer layers--just a pair of jeans and a tank top. And yes, there were _tons_ of tattoos.

  
But he was still edgy as fuck.

  
He'd changed his hair since the last time Gerard had seen him, and now the shaved sides were red rather than bleach-blond. He had a lip ring and earrings, which he'd had before but were now more noticeable with his minimalistic attire. Said outfit consisted of a black muscle top with a skull and crossbones design on the front and tight black skinny jeans. To complete the aesthetic, there was black eyeliner smudged around his eyes. (And okay, maybe Gerard had a thing for guys in makeup. Or maybe this guy just made anything look good.)

  
When the boy looked up from the book in his hands and met the other man's eyes, Gerard realized with embarrassment that he'd been staring. He hurriedly glanced away and shuffled over to the counter to order his drink.

  
After grabbing his iced coffee (it was finally warm enough to drink one!) from the barista, Gerard felt someone tap on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around and came face to face with his coffee shop crush--well, more like face to chest, with how short the punk boy was.

  
"Oh!" Gerard exclaimed. "Uh, hi."

  
The boy smiled, and maybe Gerard was being over dramatic, but it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "Hi." His voice was low and scratchy, and Gerard's heart fluttered at finally hearing it.

  
"You know," he continued, "I've seen you in here just about every day for the last few months, and I've never said hello."

Gerard felt his face heat up, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um--yeah. Hi. I'm Gerard."

  
The boy smiled, so suave and confident in a glaring juxtaposition to Gerard's stuttering and fidgeting. "Frank. Nice to meet you."

  
He'd finally learned the cute coffee shop boy's name. Gerard nodded, at a loss for words.

  
"Come sit with me?" Frank asked with a raised brow. With his hopeful look and the way he'd struck up a conversation, Gerard couldn't help but entertain the idea that perhaps Frank felt the same distant, wistful attraction that he did for his elusive coffee shop crush.

  
Gerard followed eagerly and sat opposite Frank at his little table in the corner. It was almost surreal that this was finally happening.

  
"So...what's with all this?" Frank asked playfully, waving a hand at Gerard's clothes.

  
Gerard looked down at what he was wearing: a light pink crop top, pastel blue short shorts, and lavender high top Converse. "Um. My clothes? Is--is there something wrong with it?"

  
Frank shook his head, grinning. "No, of course not. You look really cute. Just--you usually wear black."

  
"Oh." Gerard giggled, smiling shyly. "Well...it's spring," he elucidated with a shrug. His heart was still jumping at Frank's compliment.

  
"Guess I didn't get the memo," the punk boy joked.

  
They made small talk for a while, until Gerard regretfully had to leave for work. The two exchanged numbers-- _finally_!--and Gerard eagerly accepted Frank's offer to take him out.

  
"You know," Frank said with a coy smile, "when I first saw you, I really just wanted to get in your pants. But I kind of ended up having a crush on you, even though we'd never talked." He laughed. "Is that weird?"

  
Gerard felt warm all over, and not just from the spring weather. "No! No. Actually, I feel the same way."

  
"That's why you stare at me all the time?"

  
Gerard blushed, attempting to stutter out a response.

  
"It's okay," Frank said lightly. "It's cute."

  
"Sorry. I didn't know you had noticed."

  
"You're not exactly subtle."

  
"Well." Gerard shuffle his feet, on a time crunch but not yet wanting to leave. "Um, I'll see you later then?"

  
Frank leaned up on his tiptoes and pecked Gerard on the cheek. "Absolutely."

  
Gerard felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. With a smile, he bid Frank goodbye; this was going to be a fantastic spring.


End file.
